


Summer

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: The Four Seasons [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cock Warming, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Slight moment of Het (shocking I know), Smut, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Gibbs and Tony get (very) Dirty in the Office.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



“Jethro, I can’t work like this, I can’t see six inches in front of me, let alone type up a report!” Tony griped.

 

Gibbs nodded and thought for a bit. 

 

While it wasn’t unusual for Dom/Sub pairs to play in public, due to the fact where almost every soul-mate couple were Dom/Sub, and it was the norm, along with public sex, he and Tony had not talked about doing that yet. But since he wasn’t about to leave his blind mate home alone without being able to see at all, it would have to be talked about.

 

“Do you know where the Sub-Robe I gave you is?” Tony nodded and tilted his head. 

 

A Sub-Robe was a Robe, much like a graduation gown, but it had legs, not a flowing skirt. It was baggy much like a grad gown, but on the buttox, the crotch, and the chest was a zipper, that could be opened for easy access. It was common for Subs and Doms that didn’t like to be exposed as much in public.  

 

“Yeah, why?” Tony asked confused. 

  
  


“Because You’re coming to work with me today, Boy. You’ll be wearing it, and the leash.” 

Tony subconsciously touched the red leather around his neck, the collar that his Master had given him on their third month anniversary. 

 

“Yes, Master.” Tony bowed his head, dropping down to kneel on the floor. Gibbs felt the rush of power he got every time his Boy submitted to his and felt his cock twitch in his pants. He ignored it- there would be plenty of time for that when they were at work. Luckily it was a cold-case day.

 

“Good Boy,” Gibbs praised, stroking his Subs hair, and his Boy leaned into the hand with a purr.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro led his Boy out of the elevator and to the Dom’s desk, Ignoring Kate and McGee, even though they didn’t show much interest, as it wasn’t an unusual sight to see a Dom and his Sub at work, even if it was their boss. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the under his desk. 

 

“Down, Boy.” Tony quickly, but smoothly fixed himself under the desk and stayed there, his eyes already glazed in sub-space. 

 

Sitting in his chair, he turned until he was facing Tony, and unzipped his slacks, pulling out his hard cock, and stroked it slowly, before guiding the aching organ into Tony’s open and eager mouth.

 

“Suck, Boy. Slowly.” Tony went to work, suckling gently like he was drinking milk out of a bottle. The thought made Jethro moan and his cock twitch, and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Enjoying the soft suction on his cock for a few moments, he listened to the sound of tying, papers shuffling, and the wet, sucking sounds Tony was making as he suckled.

 

Stroking a hand through Tony’s head with one hand, he opened a folder from the pile on his desk and began working. 

 

Tony enjoyed the feeling of his Master’s cock in his mouth, using his mouth as a cock-warmer, as a holde to warm his Master’s member. A hole to use and fuck. 

 

Tony suckled softly on the cock in his mouth, humming at the steady stream of his Master's clear, delicious fluid that leaked from the slit. He could feel himself getting hard, but any thought of his own pleasure was secondary to taking care of his Master’s needs and wants. 

 

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the picture, trying to see if he could look at it from another angle, before grunting when he saw nothing new. 

 

“Hey, Gibbs, look at this,” Kate talked him through a few things that she noticed in her own cold case folder, before looking down at Tony and smiling. 

 

“He’s so calm like this, Gibbs,” Kate admired, “and gorgeous, he really has a nice mouth on him, doesn't he?” 

 

Gibbs groaned as Tony gave a bit of a harder suck at that, and nodded. “You have no Idea how good’ve a mouth my Boy has, Kate, Mmm,” Gibbs grunted, “Good Boy,” 

 

“Can I pet him? His hair looks so soft,” Kate asked hesitantly. It wasn’t unusual for unmated people to ask to touch a mated in the act, but it was still polite to ask. 

 

“Yeah, do me a favor, can you check if he’s stretched enough? I put a plug in him before we left but I don’t wanna hurt him, and I’m not movin’ him off right now.”

 

Kate nodded, and Gibbs rolled back, his Boy shuffling along with him until his ass was accessible for Kate to unzip his Robe and check. 

 

Tony felt Kate poking at the Plug, pulling at it, and moaned as carefully thrust it in and out, checking how his anal walls reacted, which they barely did, gaping open around the empty space where the plug was supposed to be, his entrance fluttering but failing to close, lube dripping down his thighs. His cock twitched, and he moaned again as Kate reached in a clinical finger to poke at his walls t test them.

 

Gibbs groaned as his Boy moaned twice around his cock, and watched with hooded eyes as Kate checked his sub.

 

“He’s good Gibbs, he’s perfectly stretched.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “Thanks, Kate, You can go back to your desk now.” 

 

Nodding, Kate went, and Gibbs pulled his cock out of Tony’s mouth before abruptly pulling him up and bending him over his desk. He shoved four fingers into his Boy’s ass, smirking as his Boy’s whine and the jerk of his hips. 

 

Open and ready, just how I like my Boy,” Gibbs growled, before removing his fingers and shoving his cock in. 

 

Thrusting into the heated velvet walls, Gibbs started a slow pace as he rocked his hips, the slurping, and squelching of his Boy’s moist cavern welcoming his cock loud in the office.

 

“Good, Boy,” Gibbs murmured, “All wet and Hot for me, your hole feels so good around my cock, letting me fuck you, use you…” Tony whined, and Gibbs reached forward and grasped his Boy’s cock, stroking slowly.

 

“Your warm hole is just aching to take in my big cock, to fill you up with my seed, to fill your belly to bursting with my cum,” Gibbs groaned as his boy’s ass clenched, however weakly at his words. “Such a good Boy for my cock, my boy, my slut. My Hole to fuck and use…” Gibbs continued thrusting, speeding up a bit as he felt a tingling in his stomach.

 

Tony moaned and whined and whimpered as his Master fucked him, using his hole in the middle of the office for all to see, using his Boy, his Slut, his Toy. he loved the feeling of his Master’s cock filling him so completely, reaching and touching his belly, Tony moaned as he felt Master’s cock through the skin as it pushed in and out, deep inside him. 

 

“Good Boy, take my cock…”

 

Thrusting into the warm cavern one last time, he ordered, 

 

“Cum, Boy,” and came inside his Boy’s hole at the same time as Tony’s cock spurted his release across his desk.  

 

Not willing to let go of his Boy just yet, he pulled his Boy, who had passed out when he came, and shifted him until he was facing Gibs while still seated on his lap with his cock still impaling him, and rocked gently as he went back to work. 

 

He was glad it would be two months into Summer until Tony got new glasses. He would enjoy this, very much. 


End file.
